Dangerous and Moving
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: This is a story on the children of the oringinal characters, their meeting, and journey. More of how everything came to be will be revealed throught the story.


**This is my first SC fict. I hope you all enjoy it, as it's set in the time of Mugen, Jin, and Fu's children. You'll simply have to guess two whom each belong. It shouldn't be too hard with all the contex clues.**

"_The sun was shining over a open field, the purple and yellow flowers swaing in the breeze. Overhead the sky was a perfect shade of blue, and the clouds were big, white, and fluffy, as clouds should be. Under one's feet, the grass could be found as soft as if walking upon a carpet..." _

"What the hell, what kind of story is this?" Megumi scratched the back of her head, a baffled, yet at the same time amused look upon her face. She was sitting in one of the chairs in the town's bar, her sandaled feet propped up on the counter, much to the owner's scorn.

"A story I'm telling, so butt out!" Megumi scowled, looking rather more like an upset todler, than 16 year old female. "As I was saying..."

"Come on!" Rin rolled her eyes, "Where would someone even find a place like this? I sure as hell haven't seen it." She dared to say this, despite the fact she knew it would make Megumi's temper imedeately rise.

"Rin, shut up and let her tell the story." Senji ordered calmly as he opened one eye to look at her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, dumb bastard!" Rin lept from her seat, glad for the prospect of a fight.

"Your elder. Now be a good little girl, and have a seat." Senji smirked, as he slowly went for the hilt of his sword, knowing Rin wouldn't simply drop it at that.

How did such an unlikely gang as this one come to be? Perhaps I should start at the beginning, or go back at least to when Megumi and Senji first came upon Rin. Ah, what a memerable day...

It was rather humid, and heat could be seen rising from the dirt path in almost invisible waves. The fact the path was of dirt made everything ten times worse.

"Senji, can we puh-lease stop? I'm so thirsty!" Megumi begged, grabbing onto his darkly swaddled, muscular arm.

"Fine." Senji gave in at last, a small smile playing at his thin lips as ran his fingers trough his pulled back chestnut hair. "Perhaps we should as that girl where the nearest inn is?" He pointed to girl with chin length, jet black hair, and fierce blue eyes that seemed to spark every time she swung the blade she was using to practice her swordsmanship with. Her sharply featured, dark complected face displayed a smirk of approval every time she made a correct movement, or stepped correctly. The only thing that didn't appear odd to the two travelers was the fact she was dressed in a pair of blue shorts, and a white sleaveless blouse that would be concidered rather inapropriate for a female anywhere.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you tell me where the nearst inn is?" Senji asked her politely.

"Damn it! You messed up my concentration." She snapped in reply, and frowned deeply as she slid her sword back into its sheath.

"My deepest appologise." Senji bowed his head slightly.

The girl eyed the two for a few minutes, first Senji, and then the girl. The girl appeared normal, her brown hair that was almost red, tied back in a pony tail, her large brown eyes hopeful, as she folded her hands across her purple komono, under which she wore a white blouse of some sort.

"You're at the inn." She finally informed them. "And if you're to address me, please call me Rin. You make me sound like some crotchety old bitch when you call me Miss."

"Fine then, Rin. Do you work here, or are you simply staying." Senji inquired. It was impossible to tell if he needed the information, or was simply asking to be polite. That's what Rin already disliked most about this guy.

"I live here. The owner adopted me when my mother dropped be off on the doorstep as a baby. I'd go find a place of my own, but I don't have a single coin to my name." Rin admitted grudgingly.

"Well, thank you for your help Rin. Nice swoard work by the way." Senji nodded to her, and motioned for Megumi to follow him into the building ahead. Megumi bobbed her head, and ran to catch up with him. She almost tripped in doing so, but caught herself at the last moment, making Rin snicker.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Megumi glared up and the much taller, tomboyish girl.

"You want some cheese with that whine?" Rin smirked down at the girl, shook her head in amusement and pitty, then turned to walk into the building herself. No wonder that girl was sticking to that guy like glue. She was completely weak and defenseless...


End file.
